1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a head-up display device and a backlight device.
2. Background Art
In the related art, as a display device mounted on a vehicle, a head-up display device (hereinafter, referred to as “HUD device”) is known (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The HUD device includes a backlight device and more than one reflecting mirror. The backlight device emits a display light representing a display image. The reflecting mirror reflects the display light more than once toward a windshield and projects the display light onto the windshield that is a projection member. The display light projected to the windshield is reflected by the windshield to an eye point of an occupant. Thus, the occupant visually recognizes a virtual image corresponding to the display image on the outside of the windshield. The HUD device is accommodated within an instrument panel in front of the vehicle and the occupant that is mainly a driver can visually recognize the virtual image on the outside of the windshield so as to overlap a forward scenery.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2012-203176. Patent Document 2 is JP-A-2008-268485.